


Say that you love me, George!!

by CrepeMC (CrepeAi)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Minecraft, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepeAi/pseuds/CrepeMC
Summary: Dream drinks a strength potion, overwhelming the three hunters. The other two ran and one was left behind. In efforts of distracting Dream from Sapnap, Georgenotfound distracted him and had Dream chase him instead. He tripped and was pinned down by Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 515
Collections: Mc





	Say that you love me, George!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hai hai! This Oneshot is based on Dream's first "1 speedrunner vs 3 hunters" so check it out for context!

“OMG HE DRANK A STRENGTH POT”

“OMG HE TOOK HALF MY HEALTH”

“RUN JUST RUN!!”

The hunters, Georgenotfound, Badboyhalo and Sapnap began running for their lives as the one they were hunting drank a strength potion and is now hunting them down, Ironically switching their roles.

As the three “Hunters” were running, the speedrunner jumped on Sapnap in which he blocked with his shield, with a cry for help his team mates continued running. 

The two began parrying and Sapnap was now in a corner so all he can do is hide behind his shield.

“Sapnaaap~ I am going to kill you~” Dream said as he kept swinging his sword at him.

“GUYS GUYS DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS PSYCHOPATH, PLEASE” Sapnap shouted for help, the bandana on his hair untied as he kept blocking and parrying with his sword and shield.

“GUYS HELP MY SHIELD’S ABOUT TO BREAK!!” he panicked, 

“I need an axe, Do I have an axe? Nope, oh well, SAPNAAAP” Dream shouted, his smile widening as he looked through his inventory but shrugged as he kept chasing Sapnap and swinging his sword at him.

“Sapnap!! We left Sapnap!!” Badboyhalo told George, as they kept sprinting away.

“All right All right. You get Sapnap, while I distract Dream, remember do not engage!” George said, adjusting his glasses as the two turned back to rescue their team mate.

They ran back to help their team mate, George jumped on the speedrunner hitting him with his sword though it got blocked by Dream.

Dream and George began parrying or should I say Dream began chasing George as he started sprinting away.

“AAAAAAAAAHH NOOOO DREEEAAAAAAAM NOOOO!!!” George screeched as he ran for his life, turning his head he was met with a psychotic Dream, his mask now discarded showing his scary face.

“GEOOORRRGGEEEEE I AM GONNA KILL YOOUU~” Dream chanted, as he used the trees to gain speed, he raised his sword to hit George but George tripped and fell down the hill.

“GUYS HELP PLEAASEE NO NO AAACCCK I AM DEAD I AM SOOO DEAD” George shouted into his communicator.

“OH MY GOD DON'T, NO NONO SCREEEEEEE” George screamed on the top of his lungs as he tried to drag himself up but Dream pinned him down, plunging his sword on the side onto the ground, scratching George’s face.

Dream pinned George on the ground. George and Dream’s face were almost touching both of them blushing. George was beet red, his goggles loosed. Dream’s smile was scary as his mask was in his pouch. Both of them are low on health, but they didn't know that.

“Say that you love me, George.”

“W-what?”

“Say that you love me!” Dream repeated,

“I-i… what!?” 

“Say it!”

“What! No!”

“Saaaay iitt~!" this time, Dream had his blade on George’s neck.

George gulped and all he could do was either Die or Say “I love you, dream.” both cases were a no no, it’s death either way.

Without any choice all he could do was take the mask in dream’s pouch, shove it on dream as he kisses him.  
Dream didn't expect that and flushed and was as red as a beetroot. With an opening, George scooched away from dream’s grasp and ran away.

“Hahahahahaha, byee Dreeaaam~” George exclaimed as he sprinted away from Dream.

“OMG THAT IDIOT!!”Dream screeched in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands as he was as red as a tomato, he rolled on the ground. He kept pounding on the ground as he took his sword and stood up, chasing after George again, until Sapnap pushed him off the cliff, thankfully he fell on water.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was requested by a friend of mine so I thought why not share it in Ao3!  
> Thank you for reading my very first book in Ao3 .3.


End file.
